


You Want It All

by j_gabrielle



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blowjobs, Domestic, Drabbles, Established Relationship, F/M, M/M, Mention of Rimming at the end, Open Relationship, Polyamorous relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 06:26:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11868558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle
Summary: "Yeah, yeah. I'm here." He says. With his free hand, he is gently guiding the mess of curls bobbing between his thick thighs into a rhythm he likes. "You were saying?"





	You Want It All

"...mund..."

"T...mund? Are you listening?"

He grunts, switching his mobile from his shoulder to his hand. "Yeah, yeah. I'm here." He says. With his free hand, he is gently guiding the mess of curls bobbing between his thick thighs into a rhythm he likes. "You were saying?"

Jon looks up at him then, pulling back far enough that he can see the sunlight catching on the spit on his obscenely red lips. Stretching around the girth of his cock. Tormund smirks and moves his hand to his cheek, thumb pressing the skin there. 

"I was just saying that it might be awhile. I've lost Podrick somewhere near the sneakers and the girls are still in the fitting room figuring out their jean choices." Brienne's voice is long-suffering in his ear. Tormund chuckles in absent sympathy. School's starting in a week and they've both all but left the shopping till the last second. 

"I'm sorry." Tormund sighs, leaning back as he feels himself sliding back into the perfect heat of Jon's mouth. He can hear the boy jerking himself off. "I should be there with you."

Brienne huffs a breath. "You'd be better at this, yes." Tormund hears a laughter carrying through the line, "I think I spot Podrick. Would you want us to get you something for dinner or are you fine foraging for yourself?"

"I was fine for years raising the girls before you and Podrick came along, I think I'll be fine for one meal." He hums. Jon's face is turning an alluring shade of red, the muscles of his throat contracting around his cock, choking as he comes with Tormund in his mouth and into his hand.

"Yes, yes. How could I ever forget?" Brienne snarks. Tormund can see her small half-smile in his mind's eye. He smiles along to that mental image, happiness curling warmly at being one of the few people who can tease that out of her. "Make sure you do the laundry." She reminds as she says her goodbyes, "And tell Jon I've left some of his favourite granola bars in the second cupboard."

Jon opens his eyes then. His tears clumping his lashes, nostrils flaring.

"Make sure you do the laundry." She reminds as she says her goodbyes, "And tell Jon I've left some of his favourite granola bars in the second cupboard."

"I will." Tormund replies easily, ending the call before tossing the phone aside. Pulling Jon up, he silences his protests with a kiss, licking out the taste of himself from Jon's mouth. "She says hi." He says when they break apart for air.

Jon is breathless against him, dark eyes glazed. Tormund kisses him again, gentler this time. "Lie back down. I want to eat you out before I fuck you." Jon sluggishly moves his limbs to obey. But he lies down on his front, tucking his knees under himself before Tormund clucks his tongue and pushes him onto his back. "No. I want to see you." He takes Jon by his ankles and pulls him to the edge of the bed, climbing off to position himself between pale thighs. 

Tormund presses a kiss to the base of Jon's erection. Jon is splayed like an offering in his marital bed. His dark curls complementing the cream bed spread, looking for all the world like he belongs here in this place. And he does, if Tormund has anything to say about it. He pushes at Jon's hips, lifting his legs so as to rest his thighs on his shoulders. "Try not to scream too loud this time. I'd rather not have my neighbours calling the police again." He laughs.

"That was one time." Jon murmurs sullenly, grabbing a pillow to hide his face. Tormund kisses the gentle skin of his inner thigh to soothe him.

"I know." He says, tilting his head and parting his lips to lick his come out Jon's arse.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm tired. I'm stressed. I hope this was okay for everyone x


End file.
